1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a method for controlling a map and a mobile terminal using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As the function of a terminal such as a personal computer, a notebook computer or a cellular phone is diversified, the terminal is implemented in the form of a multimedia player having various functions. Examples of such functions include capturing pictures or video, playing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcasting programs, etc.
The terminal can be classified into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal according to mobility. The mobile terminal can be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether a user can carry the mobile terminal.
It can be considered to improve the structural and/or software part of a terminal in order to support and enhance the function of the terminal. As a variety of terminals including the mobile terminal provide complex and various functions, a user interface (UI) including menu display and list display becomes complicated. Recently, the mobile terminal has provided map graphic images to improve user's convenience.
The mobile terminal can have a shortcut function to rapidly change a map image according to user's choice. The shortcut function can be provided in the form of a text icon. Shortcut registration includes a process of selecting a point that a user wants to register as a shortcut point from a map displayed on the mobile terminal, a process of inputting a shortcut registration key signal to execute a shortcut registration application so as to display a shortcut registration menu and receive a user input and a process of registering and storing a shortcut point selected by the user from the shortcut registration menu. However, the shortcut registration provided by the mobile terminal requires the aforementioned multiple steps, and thus it is inconvenient for the user. Since a shortcut point is displayed in the form of text information, only restricted information is provided due to the limitations of the text information and a user cannot use the information immediately and conveniently.
When the user selects a shortcut menu, the mobile terminal displays previously registered shortcut points in the form of a text list. When the user selects a desired shortcut point from the shortcut list, the mobile terminal moves a map image displayed thereon to the shortcut point selected by the user. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can provide a function of displaying a route on the map. To use this function, the user is required to repeat a process of executing a passing-through point adding application in the mobile terminal and a process of selecting an intermediate passing-through point from a passing-through point addition menu.